callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Speed Cola
Speed Cola is a Perk-a-Cola in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops that is featured in the game mode Zombies. Speed Cola was introduced to the public in 1967. It did very poorly with the public for its strange effects. The military adopted it as a way to improve the reflexes and speed in soldiers who were in high zombie situations. Speed Cola is similar to the multiplayer perk Sleight of Hand, both of which decrease the time it takes to reload by 50%. It also increases the speed in which players repair windows by 60%. It costs 3000 points to buy, making it the 2nd most expensive perk, behind Mule Kick. Its effect is most useful and noticeable on weapons with slow reload times, such as light machine guns, shotguns, and Wonder Weapons. The vending machine from which Speed Cola is purchased has a green and white color scheme. Speed Cola appears in every Zombies map excluding Nacht der Untoten and Dead Ops Arcade. Locations *'Verrückt' - In the room between the right balcony and the dressing room. *'Shi No Numa' - Will spawn randomly in one of the four huts. *'Der Riese' - In the second courtyard, where the FG42 can be purchased. *'Kino der Toten' - In the room where the MP40 and Stakeout can be purchased next to the dressing room. *'Five' - On the first floor near the elevator on the left. *'Ascension' - Near the Lunar Lander closest to the rocket and the Pack-a-Punch machine; located near the top of the stairs where the M16 is. *'Call of the Dead' - Behind the lighthouse, at the end of the Ice Slide. *'Shangri-La - '''Near the wooden bridge and the Mud-Pit Maze, or near to the MPL (changes the spawn place with Juggernog). *'Moon' - In the Area 51. Changes places with Juggernog every time the player returns to Area 51. Images ISpeedCola.png|The Speed Cola machine as it appears in ''Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Wd sleight.png|The Speed Cola logo. Note how it says Sleight of Hand Soda instead of Speed Cola. Uncapping SC v2 HD.png|Uncapping the Speed Cola bottle Drinking SC HD.png|Drinking Speed Cola Uncapping SC Wii.png|Uncapping the Speed Cola bottle (Wii) Drinking SC Wii.png|Drinking Speed Cola (Wii) Trivia *There are three bottles visible inside the machine, however when the perk is bought the bottles don't move. These bottles are not visible in Black Ops. *Richtofen and Takeo show a particular fondness for this perk as they constantly praise its taste. In Shangri-La, Nikolai comments the perk is "spicy". *The bottles the machine dispenses say Sleight of Hand Soda instead of Speed Cola. *In Call of the Dead, the machine appears to be floating in the water as it is not touching the ground. *Speed Cola is a play on the drink Coca-Cola. *This perk speeds up hacking speed for the Hacker on all hackable items. Category:Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks